Whitley (Adventures)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Whitley |jname= |tmname=Whi-Two |slogan=no |image=Whitley Adventures.png |size=200px |caption= |age=yes |years=12 (as of ) |gender=Female |birthday=September 16 |blood=B |hometown=White Forest |region=Unova |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |relatives= |trainer=yes |trainerclass= , |game=counterpart |counterpart= |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Plasma |teamrank= (former) |brain=no |anime=no |manga=Adventures |roundnum=Black 2 & White 2 chapter (Adventures) |roundname=Black 2 & White 2 chapter }} Whitley (Japanese: ファイツ Whi-Two) is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. History Whitley first appeared in A Difficult Parting, as a . After Team Plasma was defeated by and his allies, Whitley, her mother, and several other Grunts decided to flee N's Castle to avoid arrest. Whitley asked if she could take the Pokémon liberated from humans with them. Although her mother said they couldn't, Anthea and Concordia allowed Whitley to take a she bonded with and gave her a pendant containing a photo of N as a parting gift. Whitley properly debuted in The Transfer Student, where she was transferred into the Aspertia City Trainers' School as a new student. Later, Whitley competed against her female classmates in a small tournament hosted by , the teacher. Whitley ended up winning by accident, earning herself a Pokédex from . Though she initially refused, convinced her to keep it. Later that night, Whitley realized her mother made her switch schools as a way of breaking off any connections to her past as a member of Team Plasma. After sadly wishing for N to return, Whitley put on her old Grunt uniform to cheer herself up. In Pokédex Lecture, Whitley was dragged to the Pledge Grove as a trip to fill the Pokédex with data. When Blake got too close, Foongy retaliated with , accidentally attracting a in the process. Keldeo immediately attacked, causing Whitley and Blake to fall off a nearby cliff. After saving himself, Blake carried the unconscious Whitley back to school. In Movie Panic, Cheren took his class to a school trip at Pokéstar Studios. There, Whitley acted in a Brycen-Man movie where she faced the titular villain while playing the role of the superheroine Foongus Girl. She easily defeated Brycen-Man's Pokémon, but a Mecha from another movie set appeared and began running wild. Blake, as the Kid, stepped in to save the day, much to Whitley's embarrassment. After returning to school, , , and consulted with the other girls on their plans for the upcoming cultural festival. When Hugh told the girls to go back to their dorms like Cheren said to, Yuki told him off, one of her comments angering him into attacking. The girls angrily went home, but Hugh ending up finding Whitley's pendant on the ground. Later that night, Hugh checked the memory card contained inside the pendant and discovered one of the girls in his class was a Team Plasma member. Having been the very first person who had their Pokémon stolen by Team Plasma, Hugh angrily swore to find the owner of the pendant and expose her true identity. In Legendary Tornadus, Whitley realized her pendant had vanished. The next day in class, Blake dragged Whitley to so they could search for supplies for the cultural festival that haven't arrived yet due to powerful winds in the area. Shortly after arriving, Blake and Whitley were attacked by , who immediately turned into its . Blake managed to defeat Tornadus, but the shock of the situation caused Foongy to accidentally release its spores, putting Whitley to sleep. Whitley later awakened at the Virbank Gym, where she and Blake watched a live performance by Roxie and her band. Blake revealed he heard his classmates talking about inviting Roxie to the upcoming Choir Tournament and decided to do so after the concert was over. In Choir Tournament, Whitley took part in the Autumn Choir Tournament as a member of Team . After facing off against a variety of other teams in the tournament, Team Jigglypuff emerged as the winner. Roxie, who agreed to judge the competition after being asked by Blake, had her father take the winning team and their class to Castelia City to compete in the Unova Choir Tournament. In Angry Boy, the class arrived at Castelia City, only for Roxie to encounter an injured member of the executive committee for the Unova Choir Tournament whose was stolen by Team Plasma. Hoping the Team Plasma members might know of N's whereabouts, Whitley decided to join Blake, Hugh, and Roxie in finding the culprits. Their search led them to the Castelia Sewers, where they encountered several Plasma Grunts wearing black uniforms. The group was forced to scatter when the Grunts sent their to attack, causing Whitley and Roxie to get separated from the others. By using the knowledge she acquired at school, Whitley easily defeated the Grunts' Muk, forcing them to retreat. In order to get some answers, Whitley decided to use the Xtransceiver to call her mother. Her mother revealed the black-suited Grunts are from a faction of Team Plasma that opposed N's ideals and wished to use liberated Pokémon for their own ends. She also revealed a scientist named Colress was made the new leader of Team Plasma and created a device capable of controlling Pokémon known as the Colress Machine. The members of Team Plasma that sided with N created a memory card containing data on a device that could counteract the Colress Machine and hid it inside Whitley's pendant. Whitley was asked by her mother to find the missing pendant and take it to Rood or Gorm. In Therian Forme III, Whitley and Roxie left the sewers to meet with the others at Prime Pier. Whitley decided to wait so she could figure where she last saw her pendant. Hugh appeared and revealed to everyone that a student was a member of Team Plasma and presented Whitley's pendant as proof. When Hugh revealed he planned to leave school to fight Team Plasma, Whitley appeared to stop him. Finding her behavior suspicious, the class began suspecting Whitley, but were affected by Foongy's spores. After the others fell asleep, Hugh realized Whitley was the Team Plasma member he was searching for. In Frozen World, Hugh offered to return the pendant if Whitley helped retrieve the taken from his sister years ago. Before they do anything, Whitley and Hugh were alerted to the Plasma Frigate, a flying ship that used a cannon to freeze several buildings and civilians in an instant. Hugh managed to push Whitley and himself out of the way in time, but ended up falling unconscious. Rood appeared shortly after, having been alerted of the situation by Whitley's mother. Rood revealed the International Police had been arresting members of the Seven Sages and that the Plasma Frigate is powered by the Legendary Pokémon . Rood's subordinates discover the memory card isn't on Hugh's person, meaning he must have left it back at the Trainers' School. Rood suggested heading to the school to search for it, but Whitley didn't want to leave her classmates behind while they were still suspicious of her. To remedy this, Rood had a N was friends with take Whitley's form with to fool the others while they searched. A was sent from the Plasma Frigate and attempted to capture Rood, only for Whitley to push him out of the way, causing her to get captured instead. After she was locked inside an empty cabin, the door was opened by Blake, who claimed he was captured as well. When he tried asking where and when she was captured, Whitley realized that Blake's constant advancements were to uncover her connection to Team Plasma. Whitley accidentally revealed her allegiance to Team Plasma, but claimed she never participated in their crimes. Having confirmed his suspicions, Blake handcuffed Whitley and told her he was an International Police officer. After assuring that he only wanted to talk, Blake asked Whitley where the memory card was located, but she agreed to tell only after they freed Kyurem from Colress's control. After battling through several Grunts, Whitley and Blake arrived at Kyurem's chamber and destroyed it, only to find it empty. Colress appeared and revealed that they drained Kyurem of enough energy to freeze all of Unova. Colress then had Kyurem freeze Blake and Whitley solid before commanding some Grunts to toss them into the ocean. In PS542, Blake awakened at the Abyssal Ruins, where he and Whitley were taken to by Kelden after it used an Aspear Berry to break free of the ice. Despite the handcuffs being broken, Whitley chose to stay and keep Blake warm while he recovered. Blake was taken to the frozen bodies of Kelden's masters, , who had been frozen solid by 's in their previous encounter with it. Reasoning that a Techno Blast could melt the ice created by an version of the same move, Blake sent out Genesect to free Kelden's masters, but was stopped by Whitley, who feared the faulty Burn Drive could explode and seriously harm Genesect. Confused, Blake revealed he cannot feel emotions such as pity or fear and stated he was using what he believed to be the most effective way to free Kelden's masters and that Genesect could simply be healed afterward. Techno Blast successfully frees Keldeo's masters, and as an act of gratitude, used its sword to remove the Burn Drive, preventing the explosion from harming Genesect. Blake decided that if they were to face Team Plasma again, he and Whitley would need more team members. After reluctantly catching a wild , Whitley traded it for Blake's and then back, causing both to evolve into an and an . Afterward, the ruins started ejecting everyone out of it, forcing Whitley and Blake to ride on Kelden's back and head outside along with Kelden's masters. Kyurem's influence caused the DNA Splicers in Blake's bag to rapidly pull him, Whitley, and Kelden to the surface towards it. To Whitley's shock, she found N and in battle with Ghetsis and Kyurem. Blake flew towards Kyurem, but was knocked out by the DNA Splicers' power and fell back into the ocean, forcing Whitley and Kelden to dive back in to rescue him. Character Whitley is a former member of Team Plasma. She sided with the faction of Team Plasma who were with 's wish to liberate Pokémon from evil humans. She was tasked with guarding a memory card with the blueprints of a device able to counteract a machine created by Colress able to control Pokémon. After the team's defeat in the , she was forced to move away so that any traces of her past would be left behind. Despite this, she yearns for the return of Team Plasma's king, N. For her beliefs and attachment to the original Team Plasma's philosophy, she is given the title of "Liberator" ( Liberator). Pokémon Due to being a former member of Team Plasma Whitley refuses to keep her Pokémon in Poké Balls, though has done so in certain circumstances. On hand (Japanese: ダケちゃん Dake-chan) is Whitley's first known Pokémon. He was originally a Pokémon liberated from humans by and was secretly given a nickname despite Rood advising against it. After Team Plasma's defeat, Anthea and Concordia allowed Whitley to keep Foongy. He has a Naive nature and his Characteristic is "impetuous and silly".}} is Whitley's second known Pokémon. Whitley with one of 's s at the Abyssal Ruins in preparation for another confrontation with Team Plasma. It was immediately traded for Blake's and back, causing them to evolve. None of Accelgor's moves are known.}} Traded away was caught by at the Abyssal Ruins. It was traded to Whitley for her and then back so that both could evolve. None of Escavalier's moves are known.}} Raised , , , , , , , , and . These Pokémon were meant to be released back into the wild after N's victory, but he was defeated in the end, thus ruining Team Plasma's plans. They were released into the wild after Team Plasma's defeat while a group of Team Plasma Grunts, including Whitley and her mother, escaped being arrested. None of their moves are known.}} Temporary was partnered with Whitley during the Autumn Choir Tournament. Together, they performed in Team Jigglypuff and faced off against other students. In the finals, Team Jigglypuff faced off against Team , but eventually came out on top. Jigglypuff's known moves are and .}} Trivia * Rather than simply being named after the games, Whitley and 's Japanese names are corruptions of how the titles Black 2 and White 2 are pronounced in Japanese. ** Their English names are similar to the names used for and in pre-release material for . * Her hobby is stargazing, her favorite color is blue, her favorite food is an ice cream sundae, and her favorite flower is Gracidea. * Whitley is currently the only Pokédex holder to not own a starter Pokémon. * Blake initially affixed the ちゃん ''-chan'' when addressing Whitley, but switched to the honorific くん ''-kun'' after both of their identities were exposed to each other. ** She is also referred to as (Japanese: ファイツちゃん Whi-Two-chan) and (Japanese: ファイたん Whi-tan) by , , and . * Whitley is 4'11" (150 cm) tall and weighs 94 lbs (43 kg). Names Whitley's Pokémon External links *Pokémon Adventures website on Whitley (Japanese) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Members of Team Plasma de:Weissy (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Whi-two it:Whitley ja:ファイツ zh:白慈